Learning New Lessons
by Shadowboltz
Summary: With a new danger to the wizarding world brewing, there is a unexpected leadership change at Hogwarts. Can the new Headmaster learn their new position while protecting the school. All on top of learning about what their heart wants? HP/RW, HG/OC
1. McGonagall's Retirement

**Learning New Lessons**

**By: Shadowboltz (formerly The Head Admiral)**

**A/N: Ok, I'm back for another shot after a few years of taking a break with a new Harry Potter story! Enjoy and please review at the end!**

**Oh.. and I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: McGonagall's Retirement<strong>

There was a tense aura in the air surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The grounds were stone silent and the skies were gray. It was as if nature itself knew the sadness that was about to reach the inhabitants of the famous wizarding institution.

The students sat in anticipation of the Headmistress' arrival as a sudden school wide gathering had been announced during one chilly October day. The teachers sat restlessly at the head table in the front as they too were curious as to why the Headmistress had called an assembly. There was a low rumble of conversation in the Great Hall as teachers and students alike leaned in close to each other to share their hypotheses of the announcement.

Ron Weasley, Professor and Head of the Charms department was one of the few who simply sat in silence. As he looked around the Great Hall, newly renovated after the Battle of Hogwarts almost 10 years ago, he tried to think of the numerous "special assemblies" that were held in the magnificent room:

Second year- the chamber of secrets being opened

Third year- Sirius Black hysteria

Fourth year- the death of Cedric Diggory

Fifth year- Dumbledore being replaced by Umbridge

Sixth year- Dumbledore's funeral.

With the numerous special assemblies held in his time as a student at Hogwarts, Ron couldn't help but feel trepidation at the impending news.

Lost in his thoughts, Ron hardly noticed the sudden hush that swept over the room as the giant doors of the Great Hall opened silently. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall slowly walked in to the hall, her years old limp now very noticeable. With the passing of each year, the limp the elderly professor developed during the final battle became more and more pronounced. Ron sometimes felt a sense of depression and sadness as he watched the Professor McGonagall from his school days, strong and capable; slowly fade away into the elderly Headmistress he knew now.

As the Scottish Headmistress made her way to the ornate podium at the front of the grand room, the tension of the room continued to increase. The only sound that seemed to be in the room was the intermittent clank of the professor's cane made contact with the stone floor. Professor Weasley sat up straight as the moment of truth had arrived.

Headmistress McGonagall looked at the youthful faces of her students, all containing a look of nervousness or curiosity. She gave a sad sort of smile as she leaned heavily on the golden, owl shaped podium.

"Good evening" Professor McGonagall started, quickly replaying her prepared speech in her mind. "Throughout the history of this magnificent school, there have been numerous notable wizards and witches that have entered and exited its doors as students: Mungo Bonham- founder of Saint Mungos, Newt Scamander- Author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to Harry Potter- Celebrated Auror, war-hero and the Boy who lived." The last name earned McGonagall a series of low yet excited murmurs along with raised eyebrows and slight smiles from numerous faculty members.

"Furthermore…" McGonagall continued, regaining the silence of the hall "there have been numerous Headmasters and Headmistresses to oversee the education their education: Quintin Trimble, Armando Dippet, Albus Dumbledore to name a few. Each leader of this school have contributed to Hogwarts in a momentous way before departing in one way or another."

Ron felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach at this. While never being the most perceptive bloke in existence, Ron had no problem finally realizing where the Headmistress was going with her speech. As Ron looked up and down the faculty table, he could see the look of understanding dawn on the faces of the other professors. Amung them, Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor and Deputy Headmaster, slowly sat his goblet of water down in suppressed shock and hope of being wrong of what he assumed and Hermione Granger, Tranfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House, began to wipe at the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"For 10 years now, I have overseen the rebuilding and renovation of this school after the Great Battle of Hogwarts as the latest Headmistress of this school. This school has been through a lot and it's been a honor to ensure the continued success of the school." At this, McGonagall took a pause as she gathered her thoughts.

She felt the pressure of suppressed emotion build up in her chest as a lone tear slid down her aged cheek. The Headmistress looked up from her wrinkled hands to gaze at the student body for the first time since her speech began, and met looks of understanding and sadness as the students finally realized what the teachers realized just a few moments prior.

"The students of this school deserve the best that the magical world can offer as you are all our future. You deserve the best educators that we can provide and you deserve a Head that has the amount of energy and drive needed to continue the school's success: energy I feel that I can no longer provide…"

At this, everyone in the hall braced themselves for that final blow to the school's morale.

"It is with a heavy heart that I announce my retirement as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately" McGonagall finished and at last, she finally let the tears of sadness and release finally fall.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO... I wonder who the new HeadmasterHeadmistress is going to be :) If you wonder too, stay turned for the next chapter**

**Please Read and Review! Let me know how I'm doing?**


	2. Headmaster Material

**Learning New Lessons**

**By: Shadowboltz**

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, keep it up please!**

**Oh.. and I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 2: Headmaster Material**

* * *

><p><strong>1 week earlier<strong>

Harry Potter, Head of the Deatheater Re-Capture division of the Auror Department sat in his small office at the Ministry of Magic, reexamining the activity map laid out on his desk. For the better part of 10 years, Harry had been tracking the activities of Lucius Malfoy- Voldemort's former right hand man and potential successor.

News of Malfoy Senior's slow rise to power as the new dark wizard of the decade had not escaped the Ministry's notice. With the events of Voldemort's rein still fresh in the minds of many, the Ministry had adopted an offensive approach instead of a defensive one used years prior.

With another sigh, Harry removed his glasses while pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. It was usually easy to predict deatheater movement and activity, but Malfoy proved to be more elusive than most. Abandoning the moving maps in front of him, Harry stood from his desk and walked towards the office door, with the intention to grab some water and stretch his limbs.

Harry walked to the small crystal water basin in the auror ward room and dispensed himself a goblet of water. Taking a slight slip of his refreshingly cool water, Harry turned around and ran into his longtime friend and co-worker Seamus Finnegan.

"Sorry 'bout that "Arry" Seamus said in his usual thick Irish accent. Taking his wand out, Seamus quickly dried Harry's crimson work robes.

"It's ok, what's the rush?"

"Oh, Kingsley is looking for ya. Said it's kinda important" Seamus muttered quietly, not wanting passersby to overhear. Harry gave him a skeptical look; it wasn't a common occurrence for the Minister of Magic himself to seek someone out in a lower position as Harry.

"Did he say why?" Harry asked, inspecting his robes to ensure they were properly dry.

"No, but he said he'll be waiting in the main conference room for ya." Harry gave Seamus a brief nod before taking off down the hallway at a brisk pace.

"Good luck" Seamus whispered.

* * *

><p>As Harry got to the conference room, the nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach increased. Even after all these years, the unknown still caused a tingly feeling inside. Being one to never back away from the unknown, he raised a hand to knock on the door, not wanting to be too presumptuous.<p>

"Harry! Come in, come in" Kingsley greeted when he answered the door while stepping aside to let Harry in.

Stepping inside, Harry looked around and nodded a greeting to Arthur Weasley who was now serving as Kingsley's Senior Undersecretary. Kingsley sidestepped Harry to pull out the chair at the end of the table, indicating where Harry should sit.

"So Harry, how is the Malfoy project coming along?" Kingsley asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"It's hit a few snags, we can't seem to be able to predict his movements" Harry muttered, blushing slightly at having to admit his shortcomings.

"Has it now? You've been working at it for quite a while" Arthur piped up, giving Harry a sympathetic look.

"I know Mr. Weasley" Harry sighed, looking down at his now clinched fists. "I don't know what the problem is. I probably need fresh eyes on it"

"I think you may need a fresh outlook, Mr. Potter." Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall taking a seat next to Arthur.

"Professor McGonagall? It's been while." Harry greeted. The Headmistress gave her former pupil a warm smile.

"That is has Mr. Potter, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine Professor. I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here? Is something wrong at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, directing the question to everyone in the room. McGonagall couldn't help but smile at Harry's never failing assumptions of the worse.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Potter, but we do have quite a lot to discuss. I wanted to talk to you about my retirement."

"Your retirement, Professor?" Harry asked in confusion, rapidly looking around the room.

"Yes Mr. Potter. I feel that it is time to gracefully step aside as Headmistress to make room for someone who can keep momentum while I, what is it the kids say these days, 'chill'."

Harry struggled to keep the slight chuckle bottled up inside due to the earnest look that the professor now gave him. Kingsley and Arthur gave Professor a slight nod, silently willing her their strength.

"I understand Professor, I must admit that it's kinda depressing to hear that you're retiring but you deserve it. I suppose Neville is going to take over?" At this, the three older wizards gave each other a significant look that didn't go unmissed by Harry. "What?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Harry" Arthur cut in. "The Minister and Professor McGonagall have chosen you to be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

The conference room was as silent as an artic night. No one dared to make a move while Harry digested this information.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, after what seemed like hours.

"You heard him Harry. Professor McGonagall has selected you to take her place as Headmaster and I've given it the ok." Kingsley responded, giving Harry a stern look.

"B..but why? How? I mean… what about the Board of Governors?"

"The Minister of Magic is the Head of the Board of Governors." Arthur chimed in.

"I have no teaching experience" Harry countered, trying to find an argument against this outrageous decision.

"Incorrect Mr. Potter, if I recall correctly not only do you currently train junior aurors but you did have Dumbledore's Army in your fifth year." Professor McGonagall stated sternly.

"I would hardly count that as appropriate experience Professor, besides I know nothing about running an entire school!"

"Harry" Arthur started, hoping to calm Harry's fears about his new position. "We're going to be honest with you. There are numerous reasons that you've been selected as Headmaster."

"Your passion for the students and others wellbeing" Professor McGonagall said.

"Your experience as auror and superior Defense Against the Dark Arts student" Arthur added

"And the given atmosphere of the wizarding world right now." Kingsley finished, giving Harry a solemn look. When Harry answered Kingsley's look with one of confusion, he continued. "What I am about to share with you, only the top administrators in the Ministry know and it must not leave this room.

Lucius' movements while unpredictable, remain quite dangerous. There have been muggles disappearing, magical based attacks in Ireland, Australia and America and the fact that a deatheater hasn't shown themselves in years. All of this combined makes us fear for the worse and we have to make preparations."

"I don't understand what any of that has to this insane decision to make me Headmaster of Hogwarts" Harry argued, suddenly standing from his chair to pace the room.

"You will mind your manners Mr. Potter" Kingsley said in a dangerous whisper. "That is yet another reason we're placing you in this post."

"I don't get it" Harry said.

"We need to take steps now to protect vital places in our wizarding world; St. Mungos, the Ministry building, Hogwarts to name a few. Placing an experienced Auror with qualifications such as yours in the Headmaster's position will help ensure its protection." Arthur finished explaining. Harry merely stood stubbornly still, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept the position. Hogwarts deserves better than me." Harry stated firmly, taking his seat once again. "I have no experience, I have no interest and I have no time."

"It seems Mr. Potter…" the Minister of Magic began as he stood up from his spot at the table, "that you're operating under the assumption that you have a choice in this matter."

"So it would seem" Harry retorted, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Mr. Potter… Harry, please don't make this difficult. Hogwarts needs someone with your skill set to lead it through its next challenge" Professor McGonagall pleaded, giving Harry a rare beseeching look. Harry simply shook his head, not wanting to leave his Auror position yet not wanting to hurt the now frail witch's feeling. At this Kingsley Shacklebolt had reached the end of his patience.

"Mr. Weasley, take note…" Kingsley muttered to Arthur. As Mr. Weasley took out his notepad, Kingsley straightened out his robes of dark blue and turned to Harry.

"Mr. Harry James Potter…" Kingsley started in a dangerous rumble. "You are hereby requested and required to assume the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately."

"But!" Harry started, his stubborn nature firmly in place and his temper out the nearest window.

"THAT… is an order, Mr. Potter" Kingsley boomed in finality. Giving a nod to Arthur, Minister Shacklebolt strode briskly from the room. Arthur gave Harry a sympathetic clap on the shoulder before following Shacklebolt out of the room.

McGonagall stood up from her chair, also giving Harry a gentle pat on the back. "Pack your bags Headmaster, you're going to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week later<strong>

"It is with a heavy heart that I announce my retirement as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately." McGonagall finished and at last, she finally let the tears of sadness and release finally fall.

The scene that followed was one of pure chaos. Some students began crying while others began shouting questions to their outgoing headmistress. Some merely sat in shock at the news. At the faculty table, the teachers all began to whisper frantically to one another. Switching into Deputy Headmaster mode, Neville immediately stood up from his seat and walked towards McGonagall.

"Headmistress? I can begin the transitioning…" Neville began but McGonagall cut him off.

"No Professor Longbottom, that won't be necessary" McGonagall as the great hall doors opened once more, earning a sudden hush over the crowd. "Attention students, may I introduce you to your new Headmaster…."

Ron looked at the opening doors and felt his heart take a one way trip from the pit of his stomach to the top of his throat at who was walking through while said stomach immediately filled with butterflies of longing while Hermione gave a sudden gasp.

"Headmaster Harry James Potter…."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Get pumped for chapter 3!<strong>

**Please review, it keeps the motivation coming!**


	3. Internal Battles of the Past

**Learning New Lessons**

**By: Shadowboltz**

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, keep it up please!**

**Oh.. and I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 3: Internal Battles of the Past**

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe he's here of all people'<em> Ron thought despondently as he slowly walked through the now empty halls of Hogwarts. It seemed amazing to him that the life that he began to enjoy once again was once again shaken to its core.

As Ron continued his slow walk through the repaired halls of the magical school, his thoughts ran at the speed of a rampaging hippogriff. Thoughts of his secret infatuation of Headmaster Potter, his failed relationship with Hermione and the even worse fail of the relationship between his former best friend and sister.

'_Figures the bloody tosser couldn't stay out of my life like I told him too. Stubborn git'_ Ron though maliciously as his feet carried him through the halls. Once again, his mind was taking him back to the day it all fell apart 9 years ago

* * *

><p><strong>9 Years ago<strong>

_Ron sat at the standardly filled table at the Burrow with a flagon of mead firmly in hand and a giant smile on his face. Today was a day of celebration as they had numerous things to celebrate._

"… _It is with great pleasure and honor that I offer you the position of Professor of Charms at Hogwarts…" Molly Weasley read from the letter delivered to Ron earlier that morning. "This is great! My baby boy is going to be a teacher!" _

_Ron couldn't help but chuckle at his mum's obvious enthusiasm of a job he hadn't even accepted yet. The rest of his family and Harry sat around the table chattering excitedly at Ron's good fortune. Hermione was also just as estatic as Mrs. Weasley as that same morning, she had received an identical letter offering her the transfiguration professor's position and she was bouncing up and down as she hugged Ron firmly around his neck. Harry had also received a letter asking him to assume the ever vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but he was much more subdued about his enthusiasm._

_After over a year of intense working around the clock, the Ministry of Magic and other volunteers had finally repaired Hogwarts into a condition, capable of holding classes and housing students. While numerous repairs had yet to have been made, the overall structure of the school was repaired and as such Hogwarts was restocking its staff as numerous professors had moved on to other opportunities._

"_Mum, I haven't even accepted it yet. I don't know what I want to do with my life" Ron said kindly to Mrs. Weasley. At this, the entire room fell silent._

"_What do you mean Ronald? This is a wonderful opportunity and a honor to teach at Hogwarts. Besides, Harry and Hermione will all be there!" Molly admonished her son. With all attention on Ron, no one noticed Harry's slightly guilty look!_

"_She's quite right!" Hermione chipped in. "This is great, the three of us teaching at Hogwarts and sticking together like we always have. Isn't that right Harry?"_

_Everyone's eyes turned to Harry, waiting to hear how Ron's best friend will talk him into taking a position that was obviously good for him. However, Harry remained silent._

"_Harry?" Hermione asked again softly_

"_Well actually…" Harry started, while clearing his throat. "I'm not taking the Hogwarts position." Harry said while looking down at his half eaten cake._

"_What? What do you mean you're not taking the position?" Hermione and Molly asked simultaneously. Ron even sat up in his chair to hear what he had to say. _

"_I'm umm…. Joining the Aurors" Harry responded quietly. The entire Weasley clan and Hermione simply sat in shock at the news. Everyone had already figured that Harry would want to do something 'non-violent' after the war. The entire Weasley clan sans one._

"_Oh no you are NOT joining the Aurors Harry Potter!" Harry's fiance, Ginny suddenly stood up in building anger. "I will not have you risking your life anymore. Haven't you had enough of that?"_

"_Ginny… just because the war is over doesn't mean there aren't still death eaters out there" Harry said in his defense._

"_That is true but that also doesn't mean that YOU have to be the one to find them! You're taking the Hogwarts position" Ginny shrieked._

_At this, it seemed as if everyone in the room suddenly stopped breathing. Everyone knew how the famous Potter temper could show itself when Harry was told what to do._

"_Who are you to tell me what I am and am not going to do Ginny? This is MY decision, not yours."_

"_I am your fiancé Harry James Potter and don't you forget that!" Ginny retorted._

"_Just because you're my fiancé, doesn't give you the right… we'll discuss this later" Harry stopped suddenly, remembering that he was essentially surrounded by Ginny's family._

"_No, we'll discuss it now!" Ron interjected in a neutral voice. "I agree with Ginny, Harry. The war is over, Voldemort is dead. You should let someone else take care of the rest"_

"_And why exactly should I do that? If I want to be an auror, then what is the huge deal?" Harry said defensively, as he stood from his spot at the table._

"_Because it's dangerous Harry. You've done quite enough dangerous activities to last multiple life times" Molly added, hoping to talk her "son" out of such a career choice._

"_AND… because I won't allow it!" Ginny said, with a note of finality in her voice._

"_What do you mean by that?" Harry asked._

"_I mean Harry, you have to choose… its either me, your fiancé, your best friend's sister." Ginny said, with a dangerous tint to her voice. "Or the aurors."_

_Everyone eye in the room immediately snapped to Harry, eager to hear his decision yet fearing the worst._

"_Don't push me Ginny…. I ask you, don't push me" Harry said in a steely whisper._

"_Me or the aurors Harry. Those are your options" Ginny retorted firmly, crossing her delicate arms across her chest._

"_Fine… I choose the aurors" Harry said firmly. Shock rippled through the tiny kitchen; Arthur's eyebrows shot up in a questioning arch, Bill and Fleur sat stone still and Ron let out a tiny growl in anger…_

* * *

><p>"RON!" a voice essentially shrieked from behind him. Ron broke out of his deep reverie and turned around to see a Professor Hermione Granger running up behind him, her robes of green and gold flowing behind her.<p>

"Isn't this exciting! Harry's the new Headmaster!" Hermione gushed brightly as she fell in step alongside Ron.

"Yeah… exciting" Ron muttered. Hermione simply gave Ron a sympathetic look at his less than exuberant response.

"Oh Ron" she sighed as she laid a hand on Ron's shoulders, halting his movement. "You can't be mad at Harry forever. Besides, your entire falling out isn't 100% his fault."

"Yeah, but most of it is his fault." Ron retorted, starting to bristle in anger at Hermione's defense of the new Headmaster.

"Yeah Ron… it is his fault for pursuing what he wanted to do with his life even if it meant shattering the perfect world you envisioned for yourself."

"What do you mean 'the perfect world I envisioned for myself" Ron asked defensively.

"You know very well what I mean Ronald Weasley. It was beyond obvious that you wanted Harry to marry Ginny so that he could be your brother… just like you always wanted." Hermione stated wisely while placing her hands on her delicate hips.

"Yeah but…" Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"And it isn't right. Out of everyone who deserved the opportunity to do with their life as they saw fit, Harry did. You know most of Harry's early life was about what others expected him to do."

"I know that Hermione but…"

"Your whole entire family has forgiven him for breaking Ginny's heart. I've forgiven him. Even Ginny herself has forgiven him and she's been more of a friend to him these past 9 or so years than you have…" Hermione lectured.

"He was supposed to be where I could protect him!" Ron grumbled in response, slightly shocking the powerful witch in front of him. "We were supposed to tackle the rest of the world together whether it be at Hogwarts or somewhere else… but he chose the dangerous bloody aurors!"

Hermione's building irritation at her friend began to dwindle at Ron's statement. Being Hermione Granger, she noticed something in those azure orbs beyond just bitterness and resentment.

"Ron…" Hermione began, quickly choosing her words carefully. "I feel that there are deeper feelings behind what you're telling me."

"What are you getting at?"

"Whether or not you choose to confront those feelings Ron is your business" Hermione continued as if she didn't hear his question. "But Harry is back in your life whether you like it or not and you're going to have to confront them eventually."

Hermione gave Ron a brief hug before turning down an adjacent corridor to head to her quarters. Ron watched her leave before she suddenly turned back around .

"By the way, Harry wants to talk to all of the Professors individually. He'll be expecting you tomorrow morning at 10am." Hermione said before resuming her trip to her room, leaving Ron standing in the middle of the hall.

As Ron stood there, pondering over his ex-girlfriend's words, he knew that she was right. He needed to do some intense soul searching for the core issue of his anger with Harry. And he had almost 12 hours to do it.

**Hope you all like this chapter! More to come! Please review, it keeps me going :)**


End file.
